Don't Look Back
by the-zeppo
Summary: The final apocalypse is averted, the Hellmouth is closed, but at huge cost. Buffy is dying, but her one true love is there to hold her until the end


Author: The Zeppo  
  
Title: Don't Look Back  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned these characters I'd be doing the dance of joy as performed by Numfar of the Deathwok clan  
  
Email: slayage@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG - Major Angst  
  
Author's Note: '//' represents flashbacks. The two included in this story are taken directly out of the episodes "Surprise" and "Amends"  
  
Summary: The final apocalypse is averted, the Hellmouth is closed, but at huge cost. Buffy is dying, but her one true love is there to hold her until the end  
  
She felt his tears splash softly against her bloodied cheeks as he held her. He grasped onto her small frame so tightly, almost believing he could hold onto her life as well. She let him hold her on the cold, stone floor, let him look deeply into her eyes, and she could've sworn she saw heaven right there in their milky depths.  
  
The pain was lessening now, and she knew that her end was nearing. But she would hold on for a little while longer, just long enough so that she could memorize his beautiful features. And then she would let go.  
  
And as he held her, memories, both good and bad flashed through her mind. Their first meeting, their first kiss, the night of her seventeenth birthday. The only night she was given to show him, without restrain, what he meant to her.  
  
All of a sudden, the conversations they'd had were softly whispered in her ear by some unknown presence, as if to make sure she wouldn't forget a single word that had passed between them. Buffy closed her eyes tightly as they played before her:  
  
//My people -- before I was changed -- they exchanged this as a sign of devotion. It's a claddagh ring. The hands represent friendship, the crown represents loyalty, and the heart.Well, you know. Wear it with the heart pointing towards you, it means you belong to somebody//  
  
//I love you so much. And I've tried to make you go away. I killed you and it didn't help. And I hate it; I hate that it's so hard, and that you can hurt me so much. I know everything you did because you did it to me//  
  
When she opened her eyes again, a small, peaceful smile played across her lips. She knew, in her heart, that whatever was going to happen, it would be okay. The people she loved more than life itself would finally be able to live their lives to the fullest, and maybe, one day, Angel would be able to find that peace he longed for each and every day.  
  
Buffy realized that although this long journey was coming to an end, it was only the beginning of another amazing one. Wherever she was going, only the greatest feeling of serenity was ahead.  
  
Angel could feel her body begin to tremble slightly, and she coughed up blood. He knew that it would be time soon. His sobs grew louder, and he could not feel the pain of his own wounds. The only thing that hurt at the moment was his cold, unbeating heart. He kissed the top of her head gently, and even more tenderly pressed his lips against hers for what he knew to be the last time. She moved her hand slightly to grasp onto his, and she held it with all the strength she had left.  
  
Buffy whispered something, so softly even Angel couldn't hear it with his vampiric hearing. He sniffled and leaned his head in closer to hers as she whispered again.  
  
"Love.never forget."  
  
"Never," he assured her quietly. She smiled again, and through his tears he smiled sadly back.  
  
He knew she was in pain, too much pain, and he would've given anything to take it away, if only for a moment.  
  
"Go love. Don't look back."  
  
Buffy's vision was soon covered with the red of her blood, and she blinked several times to try and clear her sight. She felt Angel press his lips to her forehead and whisper "I love you" against it.  
  
Her hold on Angel's hand was getting weaker by the second, and finally, she let go.  
  
Then, everything went peacefully dark.  
  
FINIS 


End file.
